Nightmares
by ChiOokamiRyu
Summary: Young Nightmare Potter was scarred for life when she was 8 1/2 years old. She was also a mutant along with being a witch and something else. Read her life as she finds her mates as she teaches at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter, X-men, or any other shows or animes said in this story._

NO ONE'S POV

A girl was sitting in her normal spot at Hogwarts waiting for the night. The room was a dungeon with padding along the wall and no door. There was broken furniture on the floor and scratch marks everywhere. It looked to be as if she was waiting for the full moon to rise. When it did and it touched her, she bent over in pain and looked to be having a seizure. Then her bones started snapping and fur came over her skin and her body was transforming into a canine form. When it finished you could see a black wolf with red stripes from her eyes to her tail on both sides of her body and red tips on her ears, paws, and tail. You couldn't see her eye color fro her eyes were closed but you could tell she wasn't human. When she opened her eyes you could see that the color of her eyes was emerald green with stripes of gold. The creature got up and looked around and howled.

This girl is the main character of this story and her name is Nightmare Lily Potter and she isn't human anymore.

NIGHTMARE'S POV

Hi my name is Nightmare Potter and yes I'm a werewolf. I was bitten by Greyback when I was 8 and ½. I didn't mind being a werewolf after I accepted being bit by Greyback but I hated it when I was younger because it made me even more not human.

You see, when I was 2 my mutant powers came forward. I am a Wolf Feral, I heal and I could copy other mutant powers. But on my birthday some people in black suits came and took me away from the Dursleys. They knocked me out and when I woke up I was having adamantium stuck to my skeleton. I was in pain for days as my system got used to the metal and I also had found out that this was a place where they did experiments on mutants. When the pain wore off they did tests on me then found out my mutant powers and did way too many experiments on me.I was stuck in that place for 6 years. The only reason I stayed there was so I could get stronger. I had found out about magic at age 4 and you won't believe how.

Somehow my magic had summoned my ancestor's spirit and put them in my head to teach me.

I was shocked finding out about them. My ancestors are Merlin, Morgana, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and many other families, but it wasn't till I was older I found out that the were basically royalty. They taught me everything that they knew and trained me in my head. After about a year and ¾ of training with them, I was stronger then them but I couldn't escape yet. When I finished training they gave me their family ring, named me their heir then rings transformed into a single ring that represented them all. I always have that ring on my right pointer to signal me as an heir of those houses.

Before I could escape though I had to awaken three of my past lives. It took me the rest of the year to awaken them. The first was Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hoshigaki, the wife of Kisame Hoshigaki. I gained all her abilities, her chakra amount, blond streaks in my black and red hair, her weapons and unfortunately Kyuubi. The next was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques-Kurosaki-Zaraki, wife to Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenpachi Zaraki. I gained her reiatsu, her jaw bone, Pantera, her abilities, her other weapons and bright blue streaks in my hair. The last was Sesshomaru, mate to Kouga. I gained from her some dog demon blood, her birthmarks, her youki, her weapons, her father's three swords and silver streaks to my hair. I gained every single memory they had of life and death. After I awakened them, I opened my eyes to see three piles of weapons in front of me. I put on Naru's first, she had over 400 weapons. Then I put on Grimmjow's, luckily she only had a 100, I put Pantera to the side for the moment. Lastly, I put on Sesshomaru's, she had 250 weapons, I put Bakusaiga,Tessaiga, Tenseiga, and Sō'unga to the side too.


	2. AN

Hi, I'm so so so so sorry if you thought this was an update. I'm trying to find the time and motivation to write my stories but I need a bit of help. If you have some ideas for me PM them to me and I'll probably put them into my stories. I'm trying to find time to type up my stories between my classes when I have a college class and a online class while I'm only a sophomore.


End file.
